Parfaits
by Agent Dragicorn
Summary: [NozoEri] One-shot. All about NozoEri/NozoEli and parfaits. Just a ball of fluff here.


**Author's Note**

**So inspiration hit me when I saw an image on Tumblr and this happened. Just when I was going to write NPA too. Also, sorry for the lame title, I couldn't think of anything else x.x**

**Hope you enjoy this little ball of NozoEri fluff ^^**

**Image: /koukidou_p/status/485792088592613377/photo/1**

* * *

She stared at Eli working on the massive pile of Student Council documents. Her finished pile was almost to the height of her head as she kept her head bent downward, focusing on completing the work. It was a good thing the other pile of pending work was about a quarter of that height, thanks to both of their continuous work. She had stopped for now, though, reasoning that her eyes deserved a break from the mundane papers. What better way to relax them than feast her eyes upon the blonde beauty just a seat away from her?

"You're slacking off again, Nozomi," Eli pointed out with a fake tinge of annoyance in her voice, not looking up from her work.

"I'm taking a break from all that work. What better way to do this than appreciate my beautiful surroundings?" Nozomi teased, relishing in the sight of Eli's face flushing slightly.

"Jeez... Come on, the sooner we finish these, the earlier we can go back," Eli replied, still focused on her work.

μ's practice had been cancelled today due to them just finishing a live with massive success so the duo took the opportunity to finish off some Student Council work that had been piling up. They weren't in urgent need to be completed but being the ever efficient perfectionist Eli was, she wanted to get through the whole pile. Nozomi supposed it was a good thing not to keep the work all piling up anyway. (She also loved that part of Eli and seeing her at work, in her element, was simply a delight.)

"Then, if we complete this early, can we grab some parfaits?" Nozomi suggested.

She had seen a newly opened cafe on her way to school this morning and their parfaits seemed really good. Furthermore, they seemed to be famous for their chocolate parfaits. She immediately thought of Eli when she saw them. However, despite being best friends, they had never really gone out together before all alone. As weird as it seemed, the two of them had always been so caught up with work that the most they had ever done was visit each others' houses and spend time there together. If they did go out to have fun, it would always be with other members of μ's, never just the two of them. This would be their first time and Nozomi felt like she had just asked Eli out to a date, even if she knew that Eli would probably see it as an outing between two best friends. She didn't know about how Nozomi felt yet, after all.

"O-oh. Just the two of us?" Eli faltered in her work slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Nozomi.

"Yup, I heard they have really good chocolate ones."

"I see..."

Nozomi saw her slightly flushed face and could sense her hesitation. Maybe Eli thought of it as a date too? No, she couldn't get her hopes up. She could tease her, though.

"Why, do you think it's a date if it's just the two of us? I don't mind~"

Eli dropped her pen and choked slightly, eyes bugging.

"N-no! Anyway, I don't mind. Only if we finish early, though, so stop slacking if you want it," Eli teased back.

Nozomi felt slightly rejected by her defensiveness, but decided to let it slide. She stared at the diminishing pile of work and decided that yes, she would get her parfait date today.

Needless to say, they finished way ahead of time and Nozomi led them down the road towards the cafe. They got there in no time and found seats easily, since it was still new.

"Chocolate for you, right Eli-chi? I'll go place our orders," Nozomi snuck away to the counter, secretly wanting to pay for Eli.

This way, it would seem more like a date after all. She could relish in the small things secretly, couldn't she?

Nozomi ordered a strawberry and banana one for herself and made her way back. She passed the parfait to Eli, who was eyeing it hungrily.

"Thanks. How much was it?" Eli reached for her wallet, not before being stopped by Nozomi's hand.

"Nope, not gonna say. I'm paying for it, after all," Nozomi ignored Eli's protests as she took a scoop of her parfait.

The sweet fruity taste exploded in her mouth, coating her taste buds with a sweet taste that she simply couldn't get over. She looked at the parfait in surprise, wondering if it was from a different universe where food could bring you to heaven. (There was definitely something spiritual about it.) She looked over to Eli (who had given up on protesting), only to see her with the same expression on her face.

"This... It's amazingly good. The chocolate is so rich and it's at the perfect level of sweetness. The chocolate chips make it even better and there's a perfect amount of them. Nozomi, this is amazing!" Eli looked over to her with amazement and wonder in her eyes.

Nozomi felt her heart swell at the sight of such an excited Eli. She was sure she fell for her best friend all over again at that moment. She watched contently as Eli devoured her parfait, butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the thought that apart from Eli's family, she was the only one privy to this side of Eli.

"Ah, is yours not that nice? Do you want some of mine?" Eli asked Nozomi, offering her a scoop with her spoon as she noticed that Nozomi hadn't been eating her parfait.

Nozomi looked at the spoon with the chocolaty dessert in surprise, shifting her gaze from the spoon to Eli and back to it. It was her spoon. Eli had used it to eat her dessert and now she was using that same spoon to offer some to Nozomi. Not only would they be sharing food, but they would also be using the same spoon. Eli was going to feed her, too. Nozomi almost fainted. She was sure Eli hadn't noticed the implication, though.

She decided to have some fun with Eli, seeing if she would react to her actions. If she did, it would mean something, right?

Nozomi leaned forward slowly, grasping Eli's hand on the spoon while she brought it towards her mouth slowly. She put the spoon in her mouth and slowly slid it out, making sure to leave some on her lips. Once she had the dessert in her mouth, she ate it and slowly licked her lips, gazing intently at Eli, whose face was flushed and her mouth slightly agape. Her eyes were evidently trained on Nozomi's lips and the pink tongue that was licking her lips slowly and seductively. Nozomi let go of Eli's hand (after much effort on her part) and Eli's hand was left hanging there. Her mind was still fixated on the scene that had just unfolded before her and the only thing she could focus on now was the satisfied smirk forming on Nozomi's face.

"Yum. Yours really does always taste better, Eli-chi," Nozomi teased.

Eli stared back for a short moment, dazed, before she snapped out of her reverie and blushed even harder. They ate in silence with a pleasant tension between them, Nozomi satisfied with Eli's reaction and for having come up with that move while Eli remained flustered.

"You had some of mine, so I want yours too. I'm sure it can't be that bad," Eli said in a shaky voice.

Nozomi looked back at her in surprise, never imagining that Eli would be the one to make a move. Then again, she probably didn't mean anything much by it. Nozomi pushed her parfait over to Eli. The blonde hesitated and darted her eyes around to her surroundings, making Nozomi cock her head slightly in confusion.

_What's she waiting for?_

Eli took a steadying breath, as though gathering courage and looked at Nozomi in the eyes.

"F-feed me," Eli blushed once more and averted her eyes.

Nozomi was sure her heart had exploded at that moment. Someone call an ambulance, because she was sure she was going to have a heart attack from the overload of Eli's cuteness. When Nozomi didn't move, Eli looked back at her expectantly.

Nozomi scooped up some of her parfait with a shaky hand and brought it up to Eli's lips. She steadied her best friend's hand and did the exact same thing Nozomi did to her. Only, when she had slid the spoon out oh so slowly, she proceeded to lick a bit of the remains off. Nozomi's jaw slackened at the sight of Eli's tongue and could only focus her eyes on Eli's lips. Eli licked her lips slowly, making sure to lick every part of it and smacked them.

"Delicious. I think I may have a new favourite flavour," Eli smiled deviously.

Nozomi was sure she had died and revived right in that instant. She knew Eli had never been a huge fan of bananas. Her face was flushed till the tips of her ears and she felt hot all over.

"J-jeez..." She averted her eyes and continued eating her parfait, silently relishing in the lingering taste of Eli on her spoon.

Eli's face was plastered with a smug smile all the way back, even after they had gone back to normal (albeit with the lingering tension).

Parfaits now had a new meaning to them both.


End file.
